Ärnesti Jukanpoika
Ärnesti Jukanpoika (born January 2nd 1997, died May 14th 2016) was a former Genesiscide College student from Finland. He was generally grumpy, socially awkward, enjoyed frightening his rivals and didn't care much for all the crazy events that happened around him. He had a diagnosis of Asperger's syndrome, and he had poor mathematical abilities and intelligence along with very low physical fitness. Ärnesti was born and brought up in the bleak village of Poikaland. As his parents disliked the atmosphere there, they moved to Kilallt in 2009. He hoped to eventually move back to Poikaland after getting out of prison. In episodes aired from August 1st 2015, Ärnesti became even more frightening due to gaining muscle. He was also notorious for keeping a collection of knives in his basement. Relationships Family Ärnesti's cousin was Isabelle Drakenberg. The pair did not get along at all, and she is dating Jonas Andersson, much to Ärnesti's annoyance. Friends Ärnesti's best friend was Maarjo Mägi from Estonia, who also had Asperger's syndrome. His other friends were the morbid Coran Hewitt who is a former Colham High School student, and Tauno Rautio from Karelia, who had a secret crush on Ärnesti. Akköz Gündoğan also cooperated with him in the past, though he refused to do so since the events of Colham College Burns Down. Juhász Lolita also got on with him until a fallout in 2013. Sexual status It is revealed in the episode Ärnesti Jukanpoika's Girlfriend that Ärnesti had a girlfriend called Aliina Niemelä. Once she found out he had just escaped from Dundundun Mental Hospital at the time, she broke up with him and made friends with Harry Smith and David Marshall. Ärnesti was additionally not considered attractive by the girls at Colham College, who ranked him at number 17 in the original Girls' Cool and Hot Scale. Rivalries Ärnesti disliked Edvard Andersson since he hacked into a computer he typed schoolwork on and changed the font to Comic Sans MS, causing him to lose marks for the assignment. He retaliated by throwing chairs at Edvard, angering Morten Larsen and forming a long-standing rivalry with him. A few years later he grew to hate Edvard so much he ran him over with his moped, draining most mobility from one of his legs for some time and becoming enraged when the damage was fixed in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. Morten beat him up after the incident, causing Maarjo and Coran to be mean to Morten and his cousins. Since the events of Colham College Burns Down, Morten became more and more aggressive around Ärnesti, causing the latter's cowardly side to show, and eventually such anger resulted in Morten shooting him and Maarjo in Morten Larsen's Fury. Ärnesti also hated all the other members of Morten's gang The Hovedpersons, although to a slightly lesser extent. He didn't get on with Harry Smith and David Marshall; the former occasionally annoyed him by referring to him as "Birdnesti". Other relationships Gregor McDade and William Fraser were terrified of Ärnesti and Maarjo due to their violent attitude. They are also confused as to why the two of them walked unusually at times; this is because they did not care about their appearance. Incidents In The New Girl in 3F, Ärnesti chased Morten, Harry and Ellie McCoy with a knife covered in red paint. Due to this, he got arrested for a month, however in the episode Harry Smith Finishes School, he sneaked into Colham High School and pinned Harry to the ground shortly after he was released from jail. Ärnesti was arrested again, this time for two months. In the episode Harry Smith's Prison Party he was transferred to Dundundun Mental Hospital, though he sneaked out in the episode Ärnesti Jukanpoika's Girlfriend. After being returned to the mental hospital, he later escaped again to ruin Annabella Nylund's birthday party along with Maarjo. Since the episode Colham College Burns Down, Ärnesti and Maarjo were arrested for two years following their involvement in a further three incidents. The first of these was trapping Edvard in a locker at Colham College before Aarron Rayner burned the building down. Edvard survived the incident due to Morten rushing in and saving him, suffering severe injuries he has now recovered from. Ärnesti went into a massive rage upon finding out Edvard was not at all hurt in the fire. The second scenario involved the two Finno-Ugrics causing trouble in Dundundun in Happy Birthday, Zoe Kennedy!. Yet another escape from jail in Harry Smith's Snowball Fight allowed Ärnesti to grab Edvard before Morten stopped him by shoving a snowball into his face. This additionally led to Ärnesti and Maarjo being expelled from Genesiscide College. In the episode Morten Larsen's Fury, Ärnesti and Maarjo escaped from prison by dressing as policemen, and took advantage of this by entering Edvard's house with claims of investigating a missing child case, subsequently finding Edvard and punching him. Morten became furious over this; once he revealed their true identities, he tied them up with the help of Asbjørg Fjelde and Annabella Nylund before knocking them out, buying a homemade gun from a local young genius, driving them to an abandoned house and shooting them. It is later revealed that the police wished to kill the pair themselves, so Morten was given a £250 reward. Interests Along with his friends, Ärnesti was a fan of death metal music. He also enjoyed watching underground horror movies. He did not like anything mainstream, as he believed anything mainstream was an "insult to humanity". School exams Ärnesti took Mathematics, English, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Physical Education, Geography and ICT for his PQA school leavers' exams in 2014. He got the following grades: *Biology - F *Chemistry - D *English - D *Geography - D *ICT - F *Mathematics - D *Physical Education - F *Physics - F Overall grade - F Appearances Season 1 *Harry Smith and the Perfect Pansies Club Sleepover Season 2 *Harry Smith: Easter Egg Thief Season 4 *Harry Smith Alone at Home (appears in Harry Smith's thoughts) *The New Girl in 3F *Harry Smith Finishes School Season 5 *Maarjo Mägi Gets Arrested (appears in Maarjo Mägi's thoughts) Season 6 *Harry Smith's Prison Party *Morten Larsen's Cousins (appears in a dream Morten Larsen has) *Harry Smith Kills His Enemies (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 7 *Edvard Andersson at University (appears in a flashback Edvard Andersson has) *Ärnesti Jukanpoika's Girlfriend Season 8 *Harry Smith's Spiders (appears but has no lines) *Annabella Nylund's Birthday Party *Harry Smith Steals Catriona McMillan's Car (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Colham College Burns Down *Harry Smith and the Shocking Diagnosis (appears in a flashback Edvard Andersson has) Season 9 *Happy Birthday, Morten Larsen! Season 10 *Harry Smith's Snowball Fight Season 12 *Edvard Andersson's Appointment (appears as a fish hybrid in a dream Edvard Andersson has) Season 13 *Morten Larsen's Fury Video game appearances Ärnesti appears as a recurring antagonist in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. At one point in the game, he throws Edvard Andersson into a time machine built by Blair Cameron, subsequently pushing Morten Larsen in too. Edvard's cousins and The Black Foot Gang enter the machine to rescue the pair - this is how they find out that future Volcanus is corrupted by the demonic conformist ruler Queen Narciss. He sends several other characters such as Patrick McCrae, Jonas Andersson and Asbjørg Fjelde to the future as well. Ärnesti additionally appears twice later on as a boss, and again when Harry slips into a dream. He attacks using an axe, throwing projectiles such as knives, broken bottles and chairs, and riding his moped across the screen. Ärnesti is additionally a playable heavyweight fighter in The Bully: Wrestling Match. Quotes *"Häivy!" (Get lost) - appears in various episodes *"...Häivy...uuhhh..." - appears in Colham College Burns Down *"Häivy, ääliö!" (Get lost, jerk!) - appears in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists *"Morten, go die!" - appears in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists *"Gregor and William, huh? You two are chickens! Hahaha!" - appears in Harry Smith and the Perfect Pansies Club Sleepover *"AAAAAAAARRGGGH! I'LL KILL YOU EDVARD! HÄIVY! HÄIVY!" - appears in Harry Smith and the Shocking Diagnosis Category:Characters Category:Characters of Nordic descent Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Characters with disorders Category:Eliminated characters